


'boyfriend'

by randomling



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: First Times, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, drew has phone anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: Drew honestly doesn't know what to say anyway. He doesn't talk on the phone a lot.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	'boyfriend'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bismuth_209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismuth_209/gifts), [pinkasrenzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkasrenzo/gifts).



"So where are you?" Drew asks.

"I'm just leaving work."

Harrison works in the Walmart on the intersection, bagging groceries for four hours three times a week; he carpools back to campus on Mondays with a girl from his econ class. Drew guesses he's not driving tonight. Or maybe he has hands-free on, in which case Marie can hear every word they're saying.

Drew honestly doesn't know what to say anyway. He doesn't talk on the phone a lot. "Good day?"

" _Ugh._ There's this lady that always comes through my line and she's forever trying to fix me up with her daughter. It's like, _read the signs._ "

Drew laughs. He's not sure how anyone could guess Harrison was straight. "Oh no. Was she there today?"

"She had a _mountain_ of groceries, she was there _forever_. She showed me _pictures_ , Drew."

"Oh god," Drew says, and then: "Is she cute?"

He has exactly zero interest in women, but it's fun needling Harrison.

"That's what I'll do next time, I'll tell her to fix her daughter up with my boyfriend." Harrison is laughing.

Drew's brain is stuck on the word _boyfriend_. "Just so you know, I can't stop grinning right now."

"Because 'boyfriend'?" Harrison sounds almost coy.

"I'm your boyfriend." Drew isn't sure they've actually said it out loud yet. They've been together less than a week. "And you're my - wait, is that the right word for you?"

"Boyfriend?" There's a pause; Harrison is clearly thinking about it. "Yeah, it's the right word."

"Okay, good. Um..."

Drew doesn't exactly want to hang up, but usually if he's talking this long on the phone, it's because he's giving a blow-by-blow of his week to his grandmother. God, he's going to have to leave out a few things on Sunday. "So... er, were you calling for, like, a reason?"

"Yes," says Harrison firmly.

"Okay..." Is something wrong? Harrison sounds fine. As cheerful as ever. "What was the reason?"

"To hear your voice."

"Oh," says Drew.

There's a pause. Then Harrison says, "Oh?" in a deeply suggestive tone.

Drew feels uncomfortable just knowing Marie is in the car. "Um..." Time for a subject change; they can pursue that later. When Harrison is actually here with him. "So are you coming over tonight?"

"Marie's dropping me off at your apartment," Harrison says - and, with a sudden, very Harrison-like dip in confidence, "If that's okay?"

"It's great," Drew says, trying to put all the enthusiasm he feels into his voice. Funny how he feels very confident about that on the radio, but much shakier over the phone. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Awesome," Harrison says, and goes back to telling Drew all about his day.

They only hang up fifteen minutes later, when Drew opens the door.


End file.
